Pokemon Super
by Superqami
Summary: An adventure which starts from Paki region... A young SUPER impatient boy, runs of before the Professor gives him the PokeDex and sets on to explore the Hoenn region... because of this a lot of twists happen and he ends up in another region, As easy as it is for him to make new goals he decides to take on the gym leaders of the other region..
1. Chapter 1: The Hoteheaded begins journey

Far, far away. There is a region no one has knowledge of. It's a region no one considers visiting, behold the Paki Region! But, wait a second! Our story is not about the Paki Region, isn't it? Our story starts in Twelvegate Town, where we enter a young boy name Super's house, Super was a short, I think medium, height-ed boy, he had briyani colored, spiked hair, (Biryani is some kind of spicy rice eaten in the Paki region, the rice is orang-ish, yellow color!)

Super's house was a seemingly ancient house even though it was built last year, it had a cracked roof and heat was bursting it's way inside the house from the cracked hole on the roof. Apparently our Hero's room is upstairs in the attic (Yes the place which is under the roof, which is cracked!)

"So HOT! I wish someone would fix this roof crack soon!"groans Super with a paper fan in his hand. He kept waving it from side to side. He looked out of the attic window and saw Starly chirping, then he spectated the children playing outside

Then murmured,"I don't want to play with them either". Until a thought popped into his little light bulb. "Aha! What date is it today? I wonder!"

Then he walks to the other side of his room, or should i say.. HIS ATTIC and looks at the torn calendar even though it was bought last month.

"August 9th.. August 9th!" he murmurs, then yelled,"Well that means.. IT'S MY BIRTHDAY!"

Then he runs around his room, circling it twice.

"I'm finally 10!" He shouts, the voice then travels out of the crack in the roof.

"KEEP IT DOWN PLEASE!" The children playing outside, shout back.

"I heard 10 year old and above could get their own Pokemon, and I also heard that the local Professor, Prof. Tree is giving away some Pokemon!"

He looked at himself for a while in the cracked mirror, "I should change out of my pajamas"

Then he changed into a white shirt and then wore some kind of black coat over the shirt , it's the type of coat people in Paki Region occasionally wear, it's also very cool looking, if it is not overloaded with buttons that is, fortunately Super's didnt have any buttons .

Super climbed down the attic, and entered the main room, he found his mother, napping away on the floor as messy as she was her clothes were loose and her hair messed up in curls.

"MOM, MOM!" shouts Super in enthusiasm.

"Uhh", Super's mom groaned and yawned, while fixing her top, and then asked looking quiet UN-amused,"What is it this time!?"

"I am going to get a Pokemon from Professor. Tree!" he explains and then shouts on top of his lungs"AND ALSO! It's MY BIRTHDAY!"

"So what?" the mother inquires.

"I'm 10 now!" Super answers.

"SO? What's the big deal!?" the mother shoots another rhetorical question.

"I can get a Pokemon! Didn't I mention that?" says Super, confused.

"Oh alright", says the mother. As her mouth starts to open and say something again, a shout is heard, "BYEEEE!" and Super runs out of the house leaving his mother with the words, "W-w-w...ait, ah never mind"

To be continued... Until Next time

Authors Note: This was a comic, but then I had reasons, so I KINDA stopped it and turned it into a story!


	2. Chapter 2: Encounter, Magnemite!

Super had ran out of the house, now he was outside his house and in Twelvegate town, The town was surrounded with 12 gates, half of which were burned down. There were a few buildings left, Super's house, A nail art salon, the nail art salon worker's house and the Pokemon Lab. There was a dark patch on the right side of the town, it was full of burned paper, it might have been a library which got burned down 7 years ago.. Anyways! Super walked to the lab, more like he RAN to the lab. He entered the lab and was greeted by bookshelves on his left and right, he walked through the mini library and entered an area where he could see the small height-ed young professor standing. "I'M SUPER, AND I AM HERE FOR A POKEMON!"Super started announcing loudly, "Um, okay", the professor replied in shock. "So, young trainer, Are you ready? These are the 3 Pokemon I got from another region!" The Professor paused, pointing to a table with three Poke Balls, and then said,"These are, Magnemite, Riolu and Togepi!" As some pictures flashed up on a computer screen. Thud.. thud, sound of heavy footsteps could be heard as Super walked forward,"Well, it's decided!" he exclaimed as he reached out for one of the Poke Balls on the table,"I choose MAGNEMITE!" he roared. Prof. Tree started looking for something, finally he took out a blue device and said, "Here have this it's a-" "Super? huh?" he looked around. "Buh Bye!" Super had already dashed away. "Uh that boy!" murmured the Professor.

"Hmm, I remember one girl at the Nail Art salon wanted a Pokemon, well let's go tell her!" Super thought as he dashed out of the Lab, with his new found friend. "I knew this belt would come in handy!" exclaimed Super as he attached his Poke Ball to his belt. He ran to the salon and dashed in. BANG! The door made a banging sound because it was opened so loudly. Before Super bang opened the door, there was a girl peacefully painting nails of a person who seemed to be her sister, with a PAINTBRUSH. They were sitting behind a counter which had "NAIL ART _-" written on it and a messenger bag was placed on the counter. "HELLLOO!" Super screamed when he entered, more like, when he barged in! "Who are you?", a girl in a purple hoodie, with light brown hair, said. "Well, I came here because I found out someone here is looking for a Pokemon! What are your names?" inquired Super,"Oh, that was me! My name is Felicity (Age 16!)", announced the girl in the purple hoodie. "And my name is Sapphire (Age 6), and I am Felicity's little sister!" exclaimed a little girl, with brown hair, her hairstyle is so unique that I cannot explain it! She was wearing a blue shirt with long sleeves.

"So Felicity, you were looking for a Pokemon? I have bad news" Super bluffed, "W-what!?" stuttered Felicity. "Professor Tree is d-e-a-d.." whispered Super. This situation felt like an Ominous Wind to Felicity. "HAHAHA!" Super started laughing, what bad timing! "Why.. are you laughing?" inquired Felicity confused.

To be continued...

Authors Note: The first 5 chapters (or pages) might be completed quickly because I already have the first parts of the story written in my comic ( note: I didn't know 500+ words for each chapter were too less, on the other site I post this on, it looks big enough)


	3. Chapter 3: The Purple Hooded and the Gem

"HAHAHA!" Super continued to laugh, to see Felicity's confused face. "Um.." murmured Felicity but was cut of by Super who suddenly changed the tone of his voice,"Ha! Got ya'! I was just joking, he is perfectly fine and is giving away some Pokemon! He has 2 left I already got one!" Felicity looked like as if she was going to explode, "We don't need more bombs in the Paki Region, Felicity", joked Super,"FOR THE LAST TIME I'M NOT A FOREIGN TERRORIST! I know I'm from Kalos, but I live here now!" Felicity snapped angrily, "Haha keep telling yourself that", said Super tiptoeing as he was about to make a run for it, Felicity then turned around and wore her messenger bag, Super suddenly froze while tiptoe-ing as he knew he was being spectated, she looked at her right and then said "Thank..." and then looked at her left, suddenly,"WOOSH" and "SWOOSH" and a "BANG!" was heard Super had already ran away, Felicity stood at the spot not amused. "Come on Sapph, let's go! I got to close the shop." said Felicity to the little girl,"Okay!" Sapphire replied as she ran outside with her sister. As they were walking to their house Felicity told Sapphire,"I have to go to the lab to get my first Pokemon before it is too late, I'll join you later so you go ahead!"

Sapphire was a different kind of a Paki Region kid, usually a Paki region kid would say, "I'm afraid!" or,"I don't want to go alone it is dark!" but Sapph said none of that and ran home because she wasn't from the Paki region to begin with, she was from Kalos! But she DID cry on stupid things, when she entered the house she started crying to her childhood friend Cubchoo, who she forgot to take with her to the Nail Art Saloon, "WAAAH I'M SO SORRY! CUBCHOO!' Cried Sapphire.

Well crawling back, Felicity jogged to the lab, excitedly when she reached the door she was all sweaty and panting. She opened the door and walked through the same big bookshelf corridor Super went through. After the hike through the long library was over she stood, ahead of her was the Professor, who's face looked like he was thinking,"NOT AGAIN ANOTHER CHILD BLARGH!" "My name's Felicity, I guess you are Professor tree! May I have Pokemon, please?" Felicity asked politely. "Yes I am! Also yes you can get a Pokemon just wait a moment.." Professor Tree said as he turned on the computer screen, the same one which Super used to choose his Pokemon. "Hmm", Felicity went into deep thought. The clocked ticked minute by minute. One might wonder how long Felicity stood there. "It's been and hour!" yawned the Professor, "I'm sorry but, I GOT IT!" said Felicity after a not so long time of being lost in thought. "I choose this one, Rio-lu is it's name! It looks cool, it's blue and black and red and blue and bl-", Felicity could go on describing the creature but the Professor cut in and said, "Congratulations! Now wait I would like to give you something", Felicity stood patiently unlike Super who ran away, "Must be here..", the Professor murmured,"Found it!" He took out a blue device thing the same as what he was going to give to Super and put it on the desk, and the took out a white rectangular device which had curved edges, it looked like a smartphone but it wasn't it was something even better! He held it out and looked down, I think that is the Paki way of respect, "What is this?" inquired Felicity confused,"It is a Pokedex v3! It has the information of Pokemon recorded it is a encyclopedia! But this one is special it holds data for all of the regions including this one. If you are lost, you can find your way by using the 'Map' feature and also you can take photos to record precious memories on your journey!" Click! Clicking sounds could be heard, SNAP! There she was, Felicity was taking pictures of her self and making weird faces, "NOO NO SELFIES!"shouted the Professor, worriedly. "Anyways I'll be leaving" Felicity said and then while putting her new found friend Riolu's PokeBall into her messenger bag she exclaimed,"Let's go Riolu!

"Wait", the Professor stopped her from leaving,"What is it?" She asked. "You know Super right?"The Professor inquired,"Yes, I do. He told me about this and why do you want to know?" she replied back with a question. "Well.." He scratched is head,"I need to ask you a favor", he paused and then resumed,"Please give this to Super for me, if you find him I hear he is REALLY REALLY HARD to catch up with, this is a Pokedex++ which i am giving to you to return to Super, it comes with a case and a few different cartdriges, it doesn't have as much features as yours but it has more information on Pokemon and their moves!" "Okay! I will return it to him!" exclaimed Felicity, cheerfully, and after saying goodbye she ran off..

Author's note: Holy moly! omg! Over 800 words including my looong Author's Note! This chapter was too long or page whatever you want to call it. I worked hard (lol lies) This is where it heats up I wish I could continue my comic because it looks better when I draw it I cannot really describe it! ? This is where the climax of the story starts to heat up!


	4. SPECIAL No1

(Author's Read before starting note: The only reason I don't describe the characters heavily in this SPECIAL is because you will kind of know what is going to happen next)

7 years ago

The outskirts of Paki Region, the place of farmlands and grasslands. Wind blowing gently. Leaves, gracefully riding the wind. Thud, thud.

In a not to be mentioned town or village, in the outskirts of the Paki Region, lived a young boy who preferred to be identified as Legend, he had brown spiky hair and wore a green jacket. He had no friends nor family, well had a family but none that care for him but he wasn't homeless. He did nothing, just roamed around the dusty streets of the little market towns. He was an observing kid, there is one day he could never forget. The day when he saw that man, there was a shady looking man, and Legend, although he had no friends, he was protective of his country and his home place, followed the strange looking man, the man noticed Legend following him but didn't look behind at all, but he got him to stop in his tracks, by dropping a book. THUD! When the book fell on the dusty path, the dust flew everywhere and the book looked undoubtedly ancient.

Legend picked up the book, and decided to find a place to read it. He hadn't been home for 5 days now. But now he decided to return to him room in his small house back home. He reads the book for a few days. The books were about a really serious topic, the topic of the Legendary Pokemon of 'creation', Arceus. It also talked about the topics of other legendary Pokemon and how they were all vital to be captured to revive Arceus. Arceus had been Sleeping for a million years! It talked about the Space and Time Pokemon, Dialga and Palkia and the Pokemon Giratina of the Distortion World!

Now some time had passed, he had dedicated his life to reviving Arceus. He tried to get followers but no one accepted his idea of things. But one day when he was on his way he tried to telling people about the secrets he thought were wonderful, there was one girl with midnight purple hair, as purple as a Gengar, she stood there and then said,"I know what you mean, I'm coming with you on this quest.." She was the only one in the crowd who listened because she had her own plans.. which were kind of similar but she had higher ambitions, while Legend was innocent the girl was not. He showed his book to the girl and said that she could read it later.

Legend had still not finished reading the book, when he was reading, on one page a note came flying onto his face, he called at the girl and told her to look at it, the note had some kind of riddle on it, it read

"Twelve gates surround the town, the place of knowledge is protected, in the place of knowledge on shelf 3 is a note, this is the first piece of the puzzle... If you are lucky you might complete the puzzle"

Legend and the girl didn't quiet get it! Then they finally deciphered it but they couldn't make out the 'complete the puzzle' part. The note in the book was telling them to go to a library in a town called Twelvegate Town, one of the main places in the Paki Region. The thought the note in the library will tell them something about how to revive Arceus, instead when they went to the library they found more books about some more interesting topics, they gathered the books and later stored them in a secret place and some were useless and they left them alone. Then they found a note on the dusty shelf number 4. The Gengar colored hair girl saw the note and called at Legend and told him to check it out. They read the note, it read,

"4 Shards, Red, Blue, Yellow... Fire, Ice, Electric.. Green... is the final Shard to collect... Travel to the region of Kanto and complete the first piece of the puzzle. The words Fire, Ice, Electric are a hint... And Green has no specific meaning.. You will know how to get it when you figure out the meanings of the words, "Fire, Ice, Electric"

They understood they had to go to Kanto and get the three bird Legendaries, Articuno = Ice, Moltres = Fire and Electric = Zapdos, those Pokemon are the keeper of the shards, to get the Green one you have to capture all of them to complete the first piece of a certain puzzle. They left the Library and burned it down, soon the fire spread to the gates and the gates kind of melted down, and they have not been fixed to this day. No one noticed when this happened, that is why no one knows how it happened in the first place, nor does anyone remember the library which existed 7 years ago.

And this is how The mysterious girl and Legend met up and left together to Kanto..


	5. Chapter 4: Kicking and Punching the keys

Author's Note: I freaking accidentally deleted my story, thank god I had my first 4 parts (not this one, im talking bout the special) posted on another site AND I was planning on writing Chapter 6 today what an inconvenience

Felicity had left the lab and gone home...

Meanwhile...

Ominous Wind was blowing through the town, suddenly the unusual sound of a Twelvegate Town gate, opening is heard. Out of the gate walked out a young man, he wore a green jacket and had brown spiky hair. "Twelvegate Town eh? Long time no see buddy." He murmured and then he floated away like a ghost.. to explore the town, he carefully examined the burnt area near the lab, "It's still there huh?" He said..

Now bringing the scene back to Felicity, she had left the lab and had now gone home, when she opened the door she was greeted by a crying Sapphire, well, crying, "WAAAAAH! CUBCHOO I'M SO SORRY! I FORGOT TO TAKE YOU TO THE SALON WITH ME!" Felicity stared at Sapphire for a brief minute and then exclaimed, "Huff, it was sooo cold out there! I wonder how Super survives!" "Isn't it Summer big sis?" Inquires Sapph, really really confused,"Well yeah..." Stuttered Felicity. Then she proceeded to continued with what she was going to do. She walked to her bed, put her messenger bag on the side table next to her bed, then she took of her purple hoodie which ended up landing on Cubchoo and Sapphire. "Sorry!" Says Felicity not really in an apologetical way then she fishes into her bag and takes out Super's PokeDex, she put her's in her pants pocket. "I wonder how I am going to give this to Super.." She thought while staring at the ceiling, Then she remembers something,"Oh I know! Super told me that he was going to Hoenn tomorow! It's just 5 pm so I can easily get a ticket!" She said to herself, while opening the side table drawer and taking out her laptop, dubbed Lappy. She then sat on her jumping castle, well not literally, her bed was so soft that Sapphire jumped on it every day when Felicity wasn't around! So Felicity sat on her bed and put her laptop in her lap. "So the ship for Kanto and Hoenn is the same? The only way to go to Hoenn is from the Paki Region is by cruise from Gate 2 of Twelvegate Town?" She said while reading the screen. "I got to hurry!" She said and then after a moment of clicking and scrolling she finally said,"FOUND IT! A website to buy the tickets! I need to buy one for me and Sapph, oh and Pokemon are free, that is a good thing.." She said while reading off the site.

READ THE AUTHOR'S NOTE AT YOUR OWN RISK, it contains spoilers for the next chapter...

( SPOILERS AHEAD: Author's Note: Yeah I am now glad that I lost my old version of this chapter, I fixed the mistake I made last time (Introducing the green Jacket guy and letting him get the Pokemon in the same chapter, Even though he was only supposed to have a brief moment in Chapter 4 and then he is shown going to the Lab in Chapter 5 and that is what I fixed in the new edition of Chapter 4 and 5!)


	6. Chapter 5: Shadows and Tickets

Author's Note: You know this started as a comic right? If you want you can ask me and you can make the comic for this because I have stopped but some of my friends wants to see the comic because they hate reading ha ha!

Felicity had found the perfect site to buy the tickets..

but Meanwhile... Outside the house in Twelvegate Town..

The same shady figure walked around the Lab, he had his hands in his green jacket pockets, suddenly he took his hands out and pointed to the banner on the lab, it had some crossing out on it too, so it was hard to read, it read,"Giving away 1 Pokemon!" The figure examined it for quiet a moment and then exclaimed while trying to do a evil laugh,

"It's been SEVEN YEARS! Mwuaha-huh?!" Then roared in his thought"I'm sure they don't remember me AT ALL!"

He walked closer to the Lab doors,

"Hmm, one Pokemon is left it is probably the worst one but I don't care, I'm going in!" He said as he barged in.

The clock ticked, the grass swayed, the trees waved and the heat soared into Super's house, 15 minutes had passed.. Then the young man finally came out of the Lab with a Poke Ball in his hand labeled 'Togepi' and in his other hand he had clenched a ticket to travel to somewhere..

"Finally a Pokemon I can TRULY RAISE!" He exclaimed and then walked to Gate Number 2.

The figure had left the town, but Felicity was still hard at work, she had found a site and now she was going to buy a ticket, it was 6 PM now..

"Oh! Since I live in Twelvegate the delivery time is one hour? Guess I'm lucky!"

She then clicks the Purchases button and ticks the 'Pay on Delivery' button.

"Ahh! I should rest for an hour until the tickets come!" Felicity yawned and went to sleep.

Tick... Tock.. An hour had passed, 7 'o clock in the Paki region.. Then suddenly Sapphire heard hard knocks she was confused, Felicity was still snoring away, then suddenly the sounds of knocks woke her up. She put on her hoodie and shouted,

"Who is it?"

"It's the delivery man, I'm here with your tickets, you selected 'Pay on Delivery'! Give me the Money!" Shouted the Delivery Man.

"Yes I did, and coming!" Felicity replied back

She dug into her pockets and took out some notes which were kind of old and crumpled and handed them to the delivery guy who in turn handed over the tickets. Sapphire was watching the whole thing, when Felicity came inside

Sapphire asked, "Where are we going?"

"We are going to Hoenn tomorrow! We might run into Super on the ship and then we can explore the region, pack your bags up and put Cubchoo in her Poke Ball!" Felicity replied excitedly.

"Okay! Hee-hee!" Sapphire giggled

"Okay, I think we should go to sleep!" said Felicity as she set up Sapphires mini bed and turned on the lamp and turned off the lights, She was so excited that she slept in her normal clothing instead of her sleeping attire. What awaits her tomorrow?

The streetlights had been turned on it was getting dark, it was about 8 PM now.

Super was seen entering the town from Gate 4, which leads to Kochi City the biggest seaside city in the region. Why was he gone to a nearby city? As you see Super doesn't wear a bag, because he thinks they look stupid and they are heavy instead he packs his bags and stores them at a Pokemon Center, if he is going to travel, and there is no Pokemon Center in Twelvegate, the nearest was in Kochi City. In the Pokemon Center there is system called the "Personal Belongings storage system for Travelling", where you can buy a Personal Locker and then store your items, if you are travelling and don't want to carry heavy bags, and you can access them from any Pokemon Center around the world! Fun Fact: Super first traveled a few cities in the region when he was 8 and he used the exact same system!

Anyways, Super was now back from the treacherous, tiresome journey and was panting, it was tiresome because he had to carry the bag to the Pokemon Center to store it, all his Pokemon Medicines and berries were in there. When he set foot in his house he was greeted by not only his mother, his cousins and family all were there to have a big dinner party, at 9 PM, one hour after the part started, Super excused himself and said he wanted to have a good rest because he had to wake up really early, he then went upstairs and tried to sleep, he couldn't get himself to sleep since all the wonderful thoughts bobbed up and down in his head,

"What kind of fun will I have?"

"What awaits me in the future?"

Yes, thoughts like that. After a 10 or 20 minutes he finally fell asleep..

Now we close this scene with the beautiful nighy sky, above Super's house, which was filled with shining Staryu

The Paki Region arc comes to a close.. Dun.. d-d-dun


	7. Chapter 6: The Adventure Begins

p data-p-id="6f9a54099d1bcb72c0d2d6bc37a7e2c4"Cuck-roo! Noises of flying Spearow could be heard as the sun rose over the horizon. The sun shone bright, the light beamed through the crack of Super's house's cracked roof./p  
p data-p-id="d6e7511f8caf149971c7452f660b78dd""I-It's too bright..."Super yawned /p  
p data-p-id="7750932a34235dbec1b0adcd26ce3ddd"It was time to leave, Super was finally heading out to Hoenn! He was finally going to have an adventure.. The ship was due start riding the waves of Paki at 8 AM, it was 7 AM at that moment, Super had woke up at the right time and went downstairs to get some breakfast./p  
p data-p-id="b0e6d78dae929bb2b2ff86ecce82ebbd"Meanwhile, Felicity who misread the ticket thought the ship leaves at 7 AM, and she had rushed Sapphire to take a bath and everything and she insured that she had Super's PokeDex with her and everything else. Then she and Sapphire hurried to Gate number 2 to find out that the ship leaves at 8 AM,/p  
p data-p-id="d30f019694f862cdc5221b3c6b7d83f1""Sigh, why did I misread the ticket!?" Felicity groaned/p  
p data-p-id="24bdbcf3883864daee494f79f5982957""We'll just wait here it won't be that long", Felicity continued/p  
p data-p-id="67e3c05c0edcc1abd2b105004028559d"Sapphire nodded in approval, she looked around and Felicity figured what Sapphire was looking for,/p  
p data-p-id="a1dc14e29f3328c64a1765577aa94b0b""Sapph, in case you are wondering, Cubchoo is with me in her Poke Ball", explained Felicity taking out the Poke Ball from her pocket and showing it to Sapphire./p  
p data-p-id="394de1d29b63e146870c16264a614808"Sapphire tried to take it from Felicity she waved her hand like 10 time and politely asked,/p  
p data-p-id="bde74373adcd859cff392fd2369a50e4""Please can you take her out?" /p  
p data-p-id="844ca01cef446c5957d884814869dbec"Felicity let out a sigh and then nodded/p  
p data-p-id="9632df8f4686efc60c203f30b602df0f""Cubchoo come on out!" She exclaimed/p  
p data-p-id="443646d6154c9133ba87b974f65f9bfd"Out of the Poke Ball a small bear came out, it's face as blue as a non polluted river and it's body as white as fresh snow, "Cubchoo! Cub!" Sapphire's Cubchoo said excitedly, well Sapphire wasn't old enough to have a Pokemon, it was actually Felicity's but she gave it to Sapphire and she always kept it with her. Cubchoo and Sapphire were good friends they did everything together. Felicity then put the empty Poke Ball into her bag./p  
p data-p-id="cdf2c2db59d1e12713af770c81ce22c2"Only a few minutes had past, Felicity had fallen asleep while Sapphire and Cubchoo looked at her amazed. The time roared quietly, time was going fast. Now it was 7:10 AM, Felicity suddenly woke up/p  
p data-p-id="74419d6eefb5f98853765a4876e2d87d""OH MY OH MY ARE WE LATE AH! SAPPHIRE RUN!" Felicity screamed/p  
p data-p-id="43ed82f159a15e692a7298a1c6c2c8c6"She grabbed her bag, clenched the tickets in her hand, put Cubchoo on Sapphire's hand and then held Sapphire's hand tightly and dragged her./p  
p data-p-id="ad4aea0fb637d225469c587c8852fc8a""AHH, THE LINE IS TOO BIG!" Felicity screamed/p  
p data-p-id="8c94801c6d01efa7102527d09773fe6f""Don't worry sis the ship always leaves 30 minutes after the given leaving time!" Sapphire explained/p  
p data-p-id="117a520eafe6b58c0f32edbddf4b20a6""How do you know that?" asked Felicity/p  
p data-p-id="73187c9053eccfe39181ccf848479011""A friend told me! She said that in the Paki Region they give you a different time, which is 30 minutes earlier than your actual time so you reach the gate early and also because not everyone lives in Twelvegate!" Sapphire explained more, she stood up on a bench pretending to be the bigger sister./p  
p data-p-id="915c74d9aca701d535681716ee6a64b8""Oh okay! Anyways let's go!" Felicity said worriedly still no believing what her sister told her./p  
p data-p-id="bd258fad71dccf7df27538ca26aa3ddc"it took them 5 minutes to get into the ship. When they were in the ship she read the ticket to see her room number, this is the part where she doesn't notice the major typo.../p  
p data-p-id="9b4c4885b4070bc819fb1a0193333afc"She goes into the room which was assigned on her ticket and takes of her bag and lets out a sigh of relief and then locks the room door, since the key was already in/p  
p data-p-id="c6c6628462abe95b49c14304fb540bab""So that is why they didn't give us the key since the room already had one!" Felicity wondered/p  
p data-p-id="54fd6425eec56757b4e46d43d31222e8"Then Sapphire put Cubchoo down on the floor and looked at the confused bear./p  
p data-p-id="fd2edb9a745cda9c801bd0786ce19f0c"Meanwhile../p  
p data-p-id="ae217e4c8909328de426570d864916b7"Super who was late, really late arrived at 7:20 am, he didn't oversleep or anything he wasted his time eating a lot of breakfast. Fortunately for him the crowded line was long gone, he was the last person to have set foot into the line to get into the ship/p  
p data-p-id="9c90a0cc74091e42a07d140c99817fda""You are late! But there is still time, show us your tickets! Your room number is at the back, and we don't give keys the keys are already put in the doors you can lock your room when you reach it." Said the girl who was working at the counter./p  
p data-p-id="3dd94392c1098dbc358b21cbc8f68e44"Super flashed the tickets and was allowed to go in, he started at his ticket and found his room number on the back side ./p  
p data-p-id="9ab6e5771940f115b6be110a9c2f3d37""Hm, my room number is 101, 1st floor room number 1!" Super read of the ticket./p  
p data-p-id="d7c2a700b0241fc202e5e4805a33338c"Super climbed up the stairs and found the room, he pushed the door expecting it to open easily./p  
p data-p-id="4cc00c75d5bb14b19fb03bb294ad5b8c""Huh? Why won't it open", Super thought/p  
p data-p-id="cf054a85c6b61917db4807dcfc2ee0f9"Then he started banging on the door, until it finally opened. A short girl with blonde hair walked out she was wearing a purple hoodie, she stepped out of the door and she froze in her tracks./p  
p data-p-id="65157ba9d8f3b75813723e97d0b7feef""Uh...? SUPER!? WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" It was Felicity the Nail Art salon girl/p  
p data-p-id="6db291ea97fcc713f82d055d2f7c77da""That's what I should be asking you.", Super replied, and then thought "I know her! She is the girl from the Nail Art Salon!"/p  
p data-p-id="e7ab6619f5c5385a8930c1a499dd60fc""Why? This is my room Super go away!" Felicity exclaimed/p  
p data-p-id="d3771760e38048aa9da5f6867b5aff5e""Nope it is not, it says that this room is mine, Room 101!" Super replied, he was shocked./p  
p data-p-id="93e74ded49816f6e4fec3a1f1b849ed7""But it says on my ticket!" Felicity yelled./p  
p data-p-id="a699275eb2f27bdc94b6a63aea1d4fb1"Super gestured his hands as if he was asking her to give him the tickets she had bought. She understood and worriedly passed him the tickets/p  
p data-p-id="716ae7a36b82ff999069eafa7dc206dc""It says 'Room 101' on both of the tickets you bought Felicity, but look at mine, it says 'Room 101' too!" Super paused and then explained,"But look, on your tickets it says the 'Purchased date' is August 9th of this year, while mine was August 1st, eight days before my tenth birthday" He then shoved the tickets back into Felicity's hands./p  
p data-p-id="ce8ea72afd01be29c36e75cc35bda938""But that means that I have no room! Also I was here first!" yelled Felicity as if she was about to cry./p  
p data-p-id="b759349a1acf57f4f99993b3ee9c8f61""That doesn't matter it is my room but I am nice enough to let you stay though", Super said politely/p  
p data-p-id="7a8f9a935b82dcc1b3c19dc2ff533c6a""Ugh okay guess I have no choice", Felicity sighed as she open her bag and dug her hands into it as if she was looking for something.../p  
p data-p-id="c1cab41ee42bc6f07b9e4e41bfd13e9f"Author's note: Longest chapter yet, omg tell me if this style was better!/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d41d8cd98f00b204e9800998ecf8427e" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="26478db11a74b3c8675f463fee30cba7" /p 


End file.
